Dragon's Fate
by MARVEL HeartThrobs x TonyStark
Summary: Omi has done many things in his life for reasons of different kinds. But now, he would choose things not just for the team but he would choose them for his own desires and rights.
1. Lie

Omi didn't know how long could he still pretend that he was alright. That was he was happy. That he was okay of the fact that one of his friends was chosen to be as the Shoku warrior and not him.

So, to answer the question. It took little Omi two months after Raimundo's appointment as their leader to finally lose his composure. It was after their battle with Katnappe and Tubbimura did the small monk feel his anger, jealousy and regret.

Raimundo, the ever talkative and arrogant member of their team, joked about his position over Omi and that's when things went a little too harsh for the yellow skinned child. The brunette was telling everyone of how things might've turned out differently if the small child was picked and how he was glad it didn't happen.

It took a lot of the small monk's willpower to laugh at the small joke with everyone and not act out until everyone was asleep. So, here he was. He was standing outside the grounds of the temple, just a few miles from it when he lets himself be submerged in the cool waters of the river that was near the area.

This place was where he usually went as a child when everything about the temple was just too much for him. It was his sanctuary and it was where he didn't have to hide anything from anyone. Closing his black eyes, he could feel the cold waters welcome him to its embrace but the mere thought of such a gesture made the small monk choke on his own spit.

This…This place was also where he and the good Chase would go when they wanted to get away from everything. It was a place where they could train and not be disturbed by anyone, not even by Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan. It was one of the few places where his good friend was openly affectionate to him and treated him as a family.

Omi knew that he was already half-way of the bottom of the lake when the sudden memory of the once good man came into his mind. Chase…. Chase, he needs him. He needs the comfort of that warm embrace again.

Clutching at his throat, Omi struggles to make himself breathe again but the stinging in his eyes just won't stop. Opening said black orbs, the small monk forces himself to rise from the cold waters and to his dismay the stinging remained.

Gasping at the sudden onslaught of air he noticed that tears still can't seem to stop from appearing in his sight. It can't be. He, a great warrior of the Xiaolin, was crying. He shouldn't be crying. It was….

Why was he lying to himself? Why? Everybody was now happy that Raimundo was their leader. He didn't need to over exert himself just to show them his superiority and capability of being a leader because they already have an official one. Why?

It was because he was selfish, prideful, arrogant and vain. It was because he couldn't stand people looking down at him more aside from the fact that he's an orphan and the way he looks so differently because of his appearance. It was because….

He needed to leave. This place was hardly doing him any good. To be exact, it was even making things worse for him because he remembered another failure in his life. He remembered his failure of saving his dear friend Chase from becoming evil. Breathing deeply, Omi swims his way out of the river bank when he suddenly feels the presence of someone watching him.

A shadow of a man makes itself known until it reveals himself to be the least person that Omi wanted to see that day. It was Chase.

Smug smirk and calculating eyes roamed over the wet bodice of the monk but that wasn't reason why he felt himself shiver nor was it the cold temperature of air. Steeling himself, Omi snarled, " What do you want, Chase Young?"

Those slitted eyes soon narrowed and came upon his face, "Something's bothering you."

Now it was the child's turn to mock, "Well, aren't you that obvious."

The usually smirking lips of the half-dragon frowned as they heard such a statement from the monk. Omi wasn't like this. He wasn't bitter nor did he usually sound so mocking. Coming closer to the child and touching the boy's shoulder, he didn't expect Omi to pull at him like he was burned.

Again, trying to hold the child, this time he used more force until Omi couldn't get away from him. Kneeling before the persistent boy, Chase looked at the small face and was surprised to see that they were now flowing with tears.

Eyes widening, he heard the boy cry out, "Are you happy now? Are you happy that I'm crying before your eyes?"

No. The immortal wasn't happy at what he was seeing. Omi was his apprentice and as much he was his enemy Chase didn't want to see the young monk cry. Suddenly, before his bronze slitted eyes a vision gave way.

It was Omi crying and he was comforting the child with a hug and his soothing words. It was during the time that he was still good and part of the Xiaolin side.

Closing his eyes, Chase Young decided to let his instincts and feelings run on their own. He let them get to him and he took the yellow skinned child in his arms.

Omi soon trembled greatly in his embrace and not long loud sobs came out of that small mouth. Holding the boy closer to him, the immortal knew that it won't take long before Omi goes out of his state and start questioning him whether he remembered that timeline. Sighing defeatingly, he knew that he won't be able to deny things any longer so he soon whispered his those soft and caring words to child.

What point is there to lie to himself? Omi was more than just his apprentice. Omi was like a younger brother to him. So, damn it all and everything else. He was an immortal so had every right to do as he wished.


	2. Haywire

Omi soon calmed down as he was held by Chase Young. Remembering that they were supposed to be nothing more but enemies and master and student he tried to push himself away from the man but to his dismay, the immortal only held him closer.

Voice still faltering, the water dragon asked, "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

Black eyes soon widened as they saw Chase Young look at him so worriedly. It can't be. It can't possibly be. That Chase, the man whom he considered as his friend and family was long gone. That person shouldn't exist anymore. The immortal said so himself; that he should let go of the past and forget about that facet of the man.

His question ignored, a gloved hand soon touched his face and a sad smile adorned the immortal's handsome face.

"What ails you, little one?"

Biting back another wave of sobs, the child replied, "I-I failed...I failed on becoming the Shoku warrior and...And my friends are happy because of it."

Why was Chase being so nice to him? Omi didn't understand why, but the feeling of being back in the elder's arms somewhat soothed him from his worries. It made him want nothing more but let go of his worries and have the immortal carry his burdens.

Reddened eyes turned back to look at the elder and they shut close as they pressed themselves against an armored chest.

"I-I'm pathetic. I am nothing becuse I have failed and because of that I'm worthless."

"That's not true, little one."

"But..."

"Omi, you are wrong. You're not worthless. You are hardly anywhere being pathetic nor a mere nothing."

Sighing loudly, the small monk still doesn't understand why Chase Young was comforting him. Why was this happening to him.

Waiting for his emotions to calm down, Omi didn't expect the other to continue, "Out of all of your friends; you deserve to be the Shoku warrior he most."

Disbelief must be obvious on his face because when he stared back at the older man, Omi saw the sad yet amused look that he was quite familiar with, that came from the ' _Good Chase_ '.

"I know, it must be confusing why am I doing this, little one. But, I can't take watching you suffer anymore."

A small pause and Chase Young continued, "As much as I hate to admit it, Omi; I remember. I still remember those times before we defeated Wuya and I drank the Lao Mang Lone soup."

Black eyes widened, no, it can't be. Was Chase lying to him all this time? Were all those mean and hurtful words aimed at him by the elder a fraud or his true intentions?

Thinking about it, Omi was all the more getting confused by what was happening.

Wiping away his tears, the small child extricates himself from the immortal's hold and steps back.

"I-I do not understand. I mean, did you not say that that part of you no longer existed?"

Chase frowned at such a question but he knew that it was his fault for confusing the small emotional monk. Glancing at the lost face of the boy, the half-dragon finally stood up and explains himself,

"I did. I told you so for you to forget that part and make sure that you're capable of fighting me, little one. You do realize that we are from different sides and if you fail to battle with me, then you cannot serve your purpose as a Xiaolin monk."

"Hold down. So, you are saying that you lied for my sake?" questioned by black doubting eyes.

Shaking his head in slight amusement, the immortal answered, "It's hold up, Omi, and yes. I lied for your own sake. I lied because I knew that you won't fight me if you knew that I remembered."

"I-Yet you told me now. Won't that ruin your purpose? Now I know that you recalled everything, I can't possibly fight …."

"Yes you can, young monk."

Omi was really losing it now. Just moments ago, he was crying because his friends had hurt him in ways more than one. And now, the one last person he considered as family was telling him that they should continue fighting on different sides because it was good for him?

As much as everything before felt like he was garbage; now, he felt like the most pathetic thing that even sinks below trash because he was being asked to fight Chase Young.

Closing his tired eyes, the young finally sighed in resignation instead and muttered,

"Just kill me."

"What!?"

Black saddened eyes now glared back at the immortal and they reflected every single emotion that the monk felt: anger, sorrow, disbelief and regret.

"I SAID JUST KILL ME INSTEAD!"

"Omi…."

"Don't Omi me, Chase. I'd rather you kill me now instead of having you force me to do such a thing."

"Listen, I…"

"SHUT UP! How could you seriously expect me to fight you when you said those words to me!? You remember everything!"

The immortal was having enough of the small child's sudden change of behavior. True, he still cared for the boy even though his long near-nonexistent soul was already too rotten. But then again, he still had traces of his humanity because a huge headache was now presenting itself at the water dragon's expense.

"Omi Young, enough!"

The young water dragon froze when the elder spoke that name.

That name, it had been fifteen-hundred years (well to him in reality, it had just been a month or so) since he last heard himself being called as that and it shocked him. It shocked him that Chase Young was even letting his last name be shared again.

He still remembered it, the last time that Chase made him use that name was when he was in trouble and the elder warrior protected him from the people who wanted to hurt him.

It was supposedly so long ago but the sudden reappearance of the name nearly made him cry again. Which was why, it might be the reason why the Heylin warrior took him in his arms again.

"Omi, please…. I'm asking you to listen to me. Yes, I am evil and a part of the Heylin side. And yes, I am also asking you to continue fighting me but then I never said that I won't let you have what we had back then."

Sighing tiredly, the armored warrior finally sat down while he held the small monk and continued, "I know, what I ask you must be hard but this is for the better good. This is for your good. So, fighting me is the only way I could make sure that any other of the villains in the Heylin side won't catch you. But you need not worry, Omi. I still care about you and I still do not wish you to be hurt by anyone for the matter; that's why, I'm telling you that I'm here to catch you when you're down and be there for you when things have become too much."

The small monk's emotions were again over taking him. Chase at the moment was really making Omi emotional and the yellow skinned just really wanted to cry.

Why was everything so complicated? Was the world so against him or something?

Everything was just making his mind, emotions and feeling go, as what Kimiko would say it, "haywire". Everything was just becoming too much for him.

Closing his eyes, Omi didn't realize that he'd soon cry himself to sleep in the warm embrace of an immortal with all that was happening to him.

Whimpering out his grief and sadness, the water dragon calls out one name, "Chase."

 _ **A/N:**_ Seriously, just trying to watch Xiaolin Chronicles makes me want to cry. You guys want to know why? Well...Canada (no offense there and I'm not really trying to offend you or anything) just ruined the whole franchise of Xiaolin Showdown. Plus, they ruined the image of my favorite character Chase. I mean, they made him look like a poor excuse of a version of the serious, mysterious, and dreamy prince of Darkness. C'mon, the Chronicles version made Chase look like some snobby pig that ate some weirdly disgusting shit (look at the episode 19: "Chase Lays an Egg"). Like, look at Showdown version and you'll see that as much as Chase ate dragons he still eats food that looks perfect for human consumption and that his lair looks more badass with the great waterfall designs and throne room that's decorated with glass.

Okay, I know that I'm now just ranting, but seriously!? They should have just partnered with Warner Bros. and continued the series instead of botching the whole thing up 'cuz ruining the dignity and image of Chase Young and adding disturbingly unnecessary and pathetic characters really isn't going to make the Chronicles any better. Omi still deserves to be the main protagonist and not share the spotlight with the low rate copy like Ping-pong.

_  
LOL.

Wow, this is like the first time that I actually wrote a lot at the end notes. I mean, I think the Xiaolin thing really affects me and that that's a serious statement coming from me because I've already been through a lot of shows and fandoms.


	3. Light

It was already morning and Omi was surprised to see himself back to his room.

It can't possibly be. Chase Young couldn't have possibly gone inside the temple just to return him; but then again, did that mean that last night was a dream?

The small water dragon contemplated on what happened and he could still definitely feel the hollowness inside of him. Shaking his head, the small child decided that it might as well be perfect for him to start morning training before the others did.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chase Young couldn't believe himself that he just let everything that he worked for go to waste just because he saw the small child cry. All his efforts of making Omi hate him were ruined. But instead of truly getting angry, the immortal found himself relieved. He was relieved because the small monk finally knew how he felt.

Shaking his head, the half-dragon continued his meditation. The man knew he needed it now more than ever and it was because he needed to have himself in control when he meets the small water dragon. He can't possibly let his emotions leak out while they were in battle. Particularly, when Hannibal Roy Bean ws arround due to the fact that the pest would do anything to Omi just to weaken him.

Omi was his weakness.

Omi was his destruction.

He knew it along time ago. Back when they first met and the small yellow child attacked him.

Taking a deep breath, Chase knew he was doomed but the small fragile monk needed him. Omi needed him.

Just like back then.

Just like the time before he drank the Lao Mang Lone soup.

Closing his eyes, a memory played before him.

CyCyCyCyCyCyCyCyCy

A small yellow child with a big round head was watching them from a distance, behind a big green bush. Noticing the other's presence, Chase stood before the little observer and did simultaneous attacks.

It was when his small opponent did the move of "Repulse the Monkey" did Chase knew something was wrong.

"Who are you and why do I feel like I've already known you for a long time?"

Black angry eyes softened at his question and the small monk answered, "I'm from the..." A small pause and those eyes looked away from him, "My name is Omi and you taught me that move."

Curiously staring at the other, Chase asked, "What do you mean by I taught you that move?"

At that, Wuya's rock monsters attacked them and the two warriors seperated to cover more ground.

A number of kicks, punches and karate chops later, Chase Young found the child standing ontop a mountain of obliterated rocks watching him. Observing him with a quiet maturity that unnerved him to his very core.

A hand on his shoulder suddenly brought the young man out of his thoughts, in the expense that he was able to throw his friend Guan onto the ground. Realizing his mistake, the blue clothed man apologized and turned back to look at the quiet boy.

"Chase, what's the matter?"

"I'm fine, Master Dashi. It's just that haven't you guys noticed the small yellow child fighting with us and who's now staring at us like we're some kind of interesting thing?"

A bemused smile adorned the man's face known as Dashi and he answered, "C'mon, Chase. We really are interesting."

This time, Guan laughed with the older monk and added, "Yeah, Chase. Master Dashi's right and you're just being paranoid. There's no kid fighting with us."

Suddenly, a small hand touched the Earth dragon's trousers and calmly stated, "That's just being mean, Master Monk Guan and Grand Master Dashi."

The two addressees suddenly jumped back in surprise when they saw the small boy clothed in bright red robes, sky blue sash, black pants and black shoes. The small child had yellow skin and a big round bald head that peered at the three of them.

Guan being the ever eloquent talker in the group asked while in a defensive stance, "Who in the dragon's bloody name are you?"

Raising his own brow, Chase turned to his fellow monk, "Seriously, Guan?"

Dashi ignored the other two and questioned, "As my friend said, who are you and why did you call me grand master and Guan, master monk?"

The boy frowned and replied, "My name is Omi and that is who you are."

The three older monks looked at each other in confusion and asked in unison, "How were you capable of fighting those monsters?"

A small knowing smile and the child confidently responded, "I am the dragon of water."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chase groaned and grounded his teeth. That memory was when they supposedly first met in the past. It was when they still hadn't defeated Wuya and that that was the time when him, Guan and Dashi was starting to lose their hope of defeating the annoying witch.

Omi arrived and his confidence infected them. The child gave them the hope that they were losing and the connection that they all needed. Omi became the heart of their team and the child became his own light.

The child became his salvation and now he was his end. Omi was now his end; but that didn't stop him from feeling useless when he saw the child cry.

He missed him. He missed the happy and confident Omi that gave light to everything.

Now, the small monk's light was becoming dim. It was becoming dim because of the pain and suffering that boy was going on with. The pain and suffering that his own team was giving him.

Chase needed to act fast or he might now permanently lose that beautiful light that the small water dragon has.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

 _ **A/N**_ : So yeah, here in my story after Omi went back in time to stop Chase from drinking the Lao Mang Lone soup he couldn't forget the idea of having Chase Young as his friend. That's why when things were already back as they were, he couldn't stop himself from going back to that time and seeing the man whom he considered as his friend.


	4. Welcome

**Summary:**

Omi seeks out Chase Young and he's wecomed.

 _Notes:_

Again, sorry for the late update. I've been kept up with my exams in college and other what-nots.

Anyway, I hope you guys like it and that this fic gets more readers soon.

* * *

A few days had now passed since Omi had lost his composure against Chase Young and the whole ideal was still bothering him and he wanted nothing more to be back into those arms.

He knew it was wrong and he also knew that he shouldn't mess with time travelling but he wanted to see the good Chase again.

He wanted to meet him without the possibility of that memory and past being changed again.

So, he planned.

Omi behind everybody else's backs planned to return to the past and using the Sands of Time that he supposedly lost but never did; he went back fifteen hundred years ago.

* * *

Omi hid it from his friends and everyone else. Omi hid the fact that he suddenly found the Sands of Time in their own respective timeline and it was during a battle for a Shen gong wu that they lost to Jack Spicer.

The new Wu was called the "Hierin's Doll" and it was hidden in an underground cave in the Himalayan Mountains. It had the ability to make any person tied to it into a great warrior; that's why, the Xiaolin monks wanted the doll out of Spicer's hands. But to their dismay and Kimiko's fault they failed.

The fire dragon was so full of herself that she didn't see the falling rocks that were going at her nor did she see the trap that the boy genius made. Losing her consciousness, she lost and fell beneath a heap of rocks. Then, that's when the time he saw it. While everybody else was checking on the Japanese teen Omi saw a sudden glimmer that caught his eyes.

That glimmer was quite rather out of place in the dark and dank cavern and Omi felt like he needed to check it out. It was either just a figment of his imagination or another part of the Spicer's little tricks. So, without everyone else's notice, he approached the shining stone and to his astonishment with in it held the powerful Sands of Time.

Hiding the supposedly still missing Wu, Omi returned to his friend's side and acted as if nothing was amiss, pretending that majority of his attention was worrying on the small bump that was forming on Kimiko's head.

Now back to the present, Omi stood in the temple gardens and there he decided to travel back in time.

* * *

The small yellow skinned child had decided to travel back in time where Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan was just going to begin their journey on fighting Wuya. So, here he was.

Omi wasn't sure if he really was at the right time because what he was watching was his two of his idols and Chase Young fight Wuya's creation. But curiously the witch herself wasn't present. Watching behind a big lush bush, he didn't expect for the would be Heylin warrior to find him again.

Fighting against the man again made him remember his frustrations on the said man which made him slip with the sudden usage of the move that Chase Young himself made, "Repulse the Monkey." Realizing his mistake, the small child was caught off guard with the other man's question that's why he said the only thing that was on his mind that time.

"My name is Omi and you taught me that move."

The small water dragon noticed the man's doubting stare and as he was about to answer Chase Young's question, the rock golems attacked them which forced them to part to cover more ground.

The fight only lasted for a few minutes and the round headed child watched the interactions of the three older men. " _They were…. interesting_ ," Omi mused internally. Particularly, Chase.

This Chase still hasn't been corrupted by Hannibal Bean nor any other Heylin influence.

Nearly smiling at what he found, the water dragon nearly frowned at what he heard Master Monk Guan say to the other men. Steeling his face, the boy came close to the talking man and touched his trousers.

"That's just being mean, Master Monk Guan and Grand Master Dashi."

It nearly made the small child laugh when he saw the two greatest warriors jump in surprise and be wary of him. They were both legendary in his time and even here that's why the little dragon didn't understand what were they so cautious of. They could actually wipe the floor with him.

Too caught up on his thoughts, Omi was only able to fully hear Grand Master Dashi's question and as much as he knew that he had to lie for the sake of not altering too much things in the future, he answered with a frown, "My name is Omi and that is who you are."

Confusion was clearly written on the trio's faces and Omi didn't have to be a mind reader to understand that it was because of him that they were confused. Hearing their follow up question, he confidently smiled saying, "I am the dragon of water."

It was Master Monk Guan who first reacted to the boy's response, "Impossible. You're just a child. You are in no way part of the chosen elemental dragons."

"But I am telling the truth. I just fought with you guys moments ago and I can prove that I am the chosen of the dragon of water."

Easing out of his defensive stance, Dashi smiled at the boy and told off his apprentice, "Guan, enough. Let the child show us what he is capable of doing; then, we'd see if he's telling the truth."

Omi was surprised to hear such a carefree statement from the greatest Xiaolin warrior, but then again, that man was always carefree the child thought quietly. Thankfully regarding the man's backing, the water dragon wanted nothing more but to impress his idols and so he did.

He quickly performed a Shoku level move.

Taking a deep breath and distancing himself momentarily from the three, the small water dragon yelled, "Shoku Neptune Water," and a powerful jet of water shot out from the boy's hands along with his body becoming covered by the same element.

Washing out the rock golems from their previous fight, Omi suddenly heard the Grand Master Dashi remark to his other two companions, "Well, would you look at that. This kid could actually even do a high level technique."

"Master Dashi, how do we exactly know that he isn't a spy sent by Wuya?"

An amused laugh rang from the older man and he answered, "You think too much, Guan. The boy has already shown us enough and I think Chase knows it too. Besides, the way how quiet our other companion is means that he'll take responsibility for the little guy."

Stopping on what he was doing, Omi didn't expect Grand Master Dashi to bring the other man so suddenly into the conversation nor did he expect him to say that Chase would take responsibility for him. He knew that trio was now definitely staring at him but what made the water dragon worry was what did the would-be-Heylin-warrior think about him.

Patiently waiting for the other to acknowledge him, the yellow child didn't even notice himself clutch his own arms tightly not until he felt the sharp stinging of pain accompanied by the damp appearance of blood. Snapping out of his trance, Omi shook his head and frowned at the still questioning dragon of Earth.

"I never knew that you were this doubtful of your abilities, Guan," jabbed by the now annoyed Chase Young.

"I am not doubtful, Chase. I am only being cautious."

Realizing that he wouldn't get anywhere if he just continued on listening to the arguments of the elder men, the small water dragon voiced out in impatience,

"Am I or am I not accepted to your team?"

Another amused chuckle came from the eldest monk and it seemed the decision was finally made,

"Omi, welcome to our team of ragged misfits that's tasked on stopping the evil witch, Wuya."

* * *

 _Notes:_

I really do hope you guys comment. I mean, comments are my driving will on continuing stories and it gives me more ideas on what to do.


	5. Lunch at The Temple

**Summary:**

A day had just passed and Omi gets introduced to what kind of situation and food his immortal mentor was during the fifteen hundreds.

 _Notes:_

Sorry for the late update but things were hectic since it just finished Prefinals in our school and just a week from now would be Finals. So, yeah... I hope you forgive me for the late update.

* * *

A day had just passed since he was in this timeline and Omi's view of Master Monk Guan was already changing. So, to put it in short, the said monk was as what Raimundo would call it a " _ **dickheaded fucktard**_."

Yes, as a child and a monk the small water dragon knew that such words and thoughts were wrong and didn't match his supposed image; but that didn't stop himself from agreeing and picking up some of his friend's ideas on labeling people. Master Monk Guan, no, he was just Guan now, was totally picking on him. It was obvious and the yellow child definitely disliked it.

They were now back at the still being constructed temple and the round headed boy was now tasked with carrying heavy bricks towards the temple's main housing. He knew that it was their way of testing him whether he was really on their side but that didn't mean that he liked it.

Closing his eyes, Omi was using his elemental abilities to ease his work and he was finishing the mule work faster than what everybody else was expecting. Using the same technique that he learned when he was on the Heylin side, in the exception that the water dragon formed his water into ice in the shape of arms and using it he carried out the cargo assigned to him.

It was easy and it barely made him sweat at the task; but, the boy also knew that he was garnering more attention than he needed. He was just like announcing to everyone that he was capable of using his elemental abilities so freely with little to no repercussions at all. But that was also one of his points, he needed the trio to see that he was no liability to them but something that they could actually rely on.

Returning his attention back to his work, the small child didn't expect Chase Young to suddenly ask him his age that's why he momentarily paused when the man repeated the question,

"Omi, I'm asking you how old are you?"

Turning to look at the other man, the boy sighed and took a glance at the other spectators of their now starting conversation.

"I'm eight years old."

A loud clang was heard in the temple grounds and Omi could definitely hear the not-so-loud curses of the annoying Earth dragon. " _It seemed someone lost their foot work"_ , internally mused by the yellow child as he ignored the still ongoing curses.

He was already finished with the job and Omi noticed how everyone else was silent around him save for the still grumbling Guan. Stopping his abilities, he curiously asked the would be Heylin warrior,

"So, what elemental dragon are you?"

"He's a double elemental dragon, Omi," answered Grand Master Dashi.

Again, silence rang the temple save for Guan and it took only a few seconds for the small boy to digest the information given to him.

Of course, he's a genius. Omi knew it since the day the man first taught him one of his self-made moves. All the more it was proven when the immortal showed him that he can control all the four elements and have the ability to fly. So, the small water child wasn't surprised anymore that his mentor was originally a double elemental dragon.

Smiling slightly at the older bald man, Omi made a guess on his mentor's elements.

"Let me guess, he's both the dragon of water and fire."

It was obvious that man in front of him was surprised with his confident answer and it would bring him a lot of questions on why he knew the other warrior's elements but Omi didn't mind. To be precise, it was just a guess he made based on the deductions that he was able to get from being with the immortal from his time.

His mentor, the evil Chase Young, surrounded the outside of his lair with the barren and destructive land filled with flames while the inside of his palace was filled with cold wondrous falls and pools of water so it was easy for the small monk to think that it was either one those elements belonged to the man. Aside from that, whenever there was a need for the man to even use his elemental abilities instead of his beloved martial arts, the immortal would always prefer to use the two instead of the wind and earth.

Getting himself out of his thoughts, the two elder man were now accompanied by a grime covered Guan who was looking at him so suspiciously. Ignoring the said looking, the current Chase Young suddenly smiled at him and said,

"Well, it seems that your guess is right. I'm both the dragon of fire and water. But then again, now that you're here that would supposedly then mean that I'm now officially the dragon of fire and you would be the water."

It seemed Grand Master Dashi seemed to caught on whatever mood that the other man was trying to spread out because soon he was cheerily following, "Yup, it now actually seems that we'd now have the completion of the elemental dragons."

* * *

It was already lunch time in the temple and they were being served of the food that they had at that era and Omi just kept staring at it. True, it wasn't night (it was more of a mid-afternoon) when the small dragon came to this timeline and as much as he was offered to eat with the three, he chose to go to the nearby forest and eat the fruits in it as his snack and dinner.

So, here he was.

He was staring at the food spread out before him and all the other monks were eating heartily, but not him.

He felt like he was going to gag.

Inside the bowl that he was given was rice and beside it was a small platter of what looked like a huge tarantula that was stir-fried with black beans and a few strings of centipedes that were skewered and grilled on a stick.

Still staring at his said lunch, the small child thought, " _Oh dear God. I didn't sign up for this. I mean, this is as what would Clay say, "sicker and more desperate than a cow trying to eat his own calf." Seriously, this is the fifteen-hundreds not some gameshow that Dojo watches."_

Looking back at all the other monks, Omi could see that they were very thin and malnourished. Looking more intensely at the would be Heylin warrior, only then was he able to notice that the man's eyes were sunken and his cheek bones were more defined because of the lack of fat in it.

Of course, they were poverty stricken. They were fighting an evil witch and according to the stories he read from the archives, the imperial palace nor the government was willing to give them more than the substantial amount of money needed to build the temple. So, they're desperate. They'd eat anything that would fill their stomachs and not kill them.

But this… The man before him wasn't the Chase Young that he knew and expected.

Omi always remembered the immortal to like delicious food and grandeur luxuries and as much as in the alternate timeline the immortal man lived a simpler life because he didn't drink the Lang Mang Lone soup, said man still wouldn't eat such… things.

They were backed up. Forced to a corner, financially that is, by the government and all the others odds.

The water dragon knew that his reactions might be affected by the fact that he lived a more or less comfortable and easier life in the future but that didn't stop him from thinking that his mentor didn't deserve to experience this much.

The would be immortal was and still is his family in the future/present. Even if they were in different sides and he was the only one who thought of it, he still regarded the elder as such. So, Omi thought that he needs to think things more through so he can lessen the other man's burdens without changing much of the present that he had in his original time.

Sighing in frustration, the yellow skinned child knew that he should return first to his own time before he could get any real thing started and with that he stood up and gave his food to Chase.

Concern lining in bronze eyes, the clad man asked, "Don't you need to eat?"

Smiling reassuringly, the little monk answered, "I'm not hungry. Besides, you need it more than I do."

A look of protest flashed in the other man's thin yet handsome face and as he was about to speak, Omi immediately cut him off,

"I'm fine. I don't need to eat at the moment and I'm giving this to you because I'm leaving."

"You're leaving? I mean, I know that our conditions aren't great but…"

"Don't worry, Chase. I'll be back. I'll just have to deal with some things. That's all."

Again, Omi knew that he was gathering everyone else's attention on him; but, he didn't care.

Turning his back, he walked a far good distance from the temple and used the Sands of Time to return to his own present timeline.

* * *

 _Notes:_

I just really want to point out that I don't like the Chase Young of the Xioalin Chronicles and Omi wouldn't even like the idea too.


	6. Side

**Summary:**

Omi finds himself subjected to a side he never actually thought that existed.

 **Notes:**

Finally, I was able to finish another update before I get busy for the Finals.

Anyway, I hope you guys would like it.

* * *

Omi glanced at his surroundings and he was glad to see that it had just been a few minutes since his disappearance from the temple.

Everything was still the same and no changes were visible in any of his surroundings.

He needed to plan everything and he needed to help Chase. He needed to keep the man from falling farther into starvation.

The man didn't deserve it.

Closing his eyes momentarily, those sunken bronze eyes haunted him.

Shaking his head, Omi wondered why the elder never told him about undergoing such hardships when he was on the side of good. If he even knew better, telling him such a thing might've made him sympathize more with the immortal and consider the man's propositions towards him.

But then again, Chase always had his pride and he would never admit going through such a thing. He would never admit that he was once part of the side that was too backed and forced to stoop to such terms.

Reopening his eyes, the Water dragon knew that he should think things more thoroughly and that he should brush up on his history and everything else in the temple's archives. If he was ever going to bring anything to that era, he might as well do it as discretely as he could without foregoing its specific use on his mission.

His mission…. What was it?

Omi stopped when he realized it.

Why did he even try establishing himself in that era when his original goal was just to see the Chase Young that he knew? What reason did he let himself get too involved? Was it that he just got himself carried away? Or was it that it was just his pure selfishness? That it was because he wanted to spend a longer time with the man before he came to be as the immortal that he was today?

Indeed, what was it?

Out of nowhere, the sudden memory of the famished Chase Young was back in his head. To be truthful, he didn't understand when the memory became some kind of vision but this time the said man was looking gaunter and he was fighting Wuya.

He was battling her so ferociously. Giving every kick, punch and move his all; but it wasn't enough. His strength was depleted and the starvation made him all the more weaker. Wuya was winning and…. And she killed him.

He hadn't realized it but when he got his bearings back, Omi found himself kneeling and a few stray tears were dripping from his face.

He was crying. Again. And this time was because of the thought of permanently losing the immortal from his life.

It was killing him. And Omi knew it.

Wiping away his tears, the child stood up and made his decision.

Yes, his mission was to make sure that Chase survives the battle of Wuya and it was he to drink the Lang Mang Lone soup. He had to make sure that the man does so, so he could be with him even in this time fifteen hundred years from the man's own time period.

Even though the immortal may had become a little twisted, that doesn't change his view on him. He was still his family.

* * *

It took the boy a little over a month before he found himself a lot more prepared to return.

Researching through all available means, the archives, the Fountain of Hui and also the internet. Omi knew he was more or less more versed on how the situation was a long time ago.

To be honest, the small child even found his preparation exciting. It was like he was readying himself for an adventure. An adventure on stopping Wuya and being with the uncorrupted Chase Young.

The archives were an easy thing for him to access and not one monk of the temple asked him why he was so studious. It seemed that they all thought that he was just trying to get an advantage on Raimundo again, but then he didn't mind. The small monk just let them continue on building such an illusion because that was never on his mind when he was studying the archives.

Then there was the Fountain of Hui. Omi remembered what it felt like to be overloaded with information of different sorts and it was awful. Very awful. But as much as it was like that, the water dragon still found those supposedly inconsequential information useful. He now knew the sciences, math and even physics of things but he never really showed it to anybody else.

Even before he made his decision on going back to the past, he would at times secretly go back to the vault and get the said Wu to try and learn more things. But in the consequence, he'd always have a splitting headache in the morning and a huge amount of information that he had to sift through.

But this time it was different. Now that he had the sands of time, he could easily go back in time before the immortal had the Falcon's Eye and with it he was able to use Fountain without any side effects or so. And yes, as much as he could use both the Falcon's Eye and the Fountain of Hui to look for ways to permanently destroy evil, he promised Chase Young he would never do so or use it in any way. He gave the man his word.

Lastly, there was the internet. Again, as much as the Fountain may seem to be enough, the water dragon wanted nothing more but to make sure that he wouldn't endanger the past with his choices. So, the small child may have enlisted the help of Kimiko in teaching him how to use the net and with great patience he was able to understand how it works and is used.

With everything that he had done, Omi was now prepared to return to the past. He was ready to start his own mission and help Chase win the destined battle against the Heylin witch.

Giving himself one last look, Omi made sure that he had everything that he needed. That he had his small bag of belongings filled with what he necessarily needed: a medium sized silver coffin shaped pocket watch that showed the time and date of two places (It was a gift from Kimiko when she returned from the Christmas holidays. To be precise, at that time the small monk never really understood why he was given such a gift but then again he was thankful to the girl because he now had a way to make sure that he won't mess up on knowing on what time should he return and disappear.) , his clothes and shoes, food, and the Golden Tigerclaws.

Stopping to stare at the Golden Tigerclaws, Omi knew that what he did was wrong but he was already doing a lot of bad things and stealing the Wu that Kimiko lost to Jack Spicer in a way was something he could do to make sure that the Spicer wouldn't be able to use it against the other monks. Moreover, it was that he could use it as insurance or last resort when things would become disastrous once he's in the past.

So, here he was, still staring at the said Wu when he was able to come up with the conclusion that both the Sands of Time and Golden Tigerclaws would be safer when it's always with him, that's why he decided to keep it inside his clothes. Hidden from the unsuspecting and sleeping monks.

Taking a few deep breaths, Omi had set the time in one of the watches on what time would he leave and with that he whispered, "Sands of Time."

* * *

It was decided, Omi would stay in the past to continue his mission and with the small amount of time that he was free from the others he would return to the present and act as if nothing was amiss. He would continue being the Water of dragon of their team.

Smiling in his decision, the child was now back to fifteen hundred years ago. Checking on the watch, the paused clock on his right was silent and un-moving while the one in the left ticked quietly enough that one had to put it closer to their ears just to hear it.

Hiding the watch inside his clothes, he walked back inside the temple and there he found the would be Heylin warrior practicing his martial arts sans his blue top.

Omi froze in his tracks when he saw the glistening body of his mentor. It was well defined yet it showed some of the protruding bones of the man; signs that starvation was beginning to take its toll on the long haired raven. Clenching his small fists, the water dragon forced himself a smile and called out, "Chase!"

The raven stopped his training and gave him a pleased smile which made the small child's heart clench, Chase was happy that he was back. His mentor was happy that he was back. And it made the water dragon feel sure that what he was doing was the right decision. That going back to fifteen hundred years ago was worth it for any other things that may happen in his present.

"You're back, little one."

"I just went back home to get some of my belongings, Chase."

"That's great. I mean, everybody else thought you were leaving"

Giving the raven a sure smile of his own, Omi defended, "Yeah right, like I'd easily leave."

"Indeed...I wouldn't want that to happen. After all, somehow I wouldn't want the person whom I feel like I've known for years to suddenly disappear from me."

Silence rang between the two monks when Chase finished his words and it took a few minutes for Omi to stop himself from reacting on such a statement.

The elder monk didn't realize how his words were affecting the small boy and because of it the child both hated and loved him. Those words spoke volumes and even though they didn't know the truth they still made the water dragon's chest ache painfully.

Unknown to the young monk, he was unconsciously pouting when he told off the raven, "You're so unfair," which made said raven chuckle at him in amusement.

"There's nothing funny here,Chase."

"C'mon, Omi. You don't even realize that you're pouting so cutely."

"Shut up, " glaring at the would be Heylin-monk the boy continued, "I'm not frowning in any cute way. Besides, if there's anything you should be amused of, it's the fact that you're skinny as a stick."

Instead of being offended, the older man just laughed at Omi's remark and patted the water dragon's head and rebutted, "I may be a stick. But, I'm a handsome stick, my friend."

The yellow child gaped when the elder just made that ludicrously egotistic comment on himself and the only thing that kept him from mocking the man was the added " **my friend** " in that sentence he made. To be truthful, it was so surprising for the young monk that as much as the man in the future did sure have a lot of confidence and ego to with his power, this side of the immortal was definitely a surprise for him.

Shaking his head, this time it was Omi's turn to laugh in amusement. Yes, his time staying here might turn out more interesting if he could see more of this side of the immortal. This more open, humanely honest and slightly playful/egotistic side of the man wasn't that bad.


End file.
